Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер
Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - это песня выпущенная Akuno-P 30 июля 2012 года. Это второй трек в Original Sin Story рассказывает о жизни Meta Salmhofer вплоть до событий Moonlit Bear. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch is a song released by Akuno-P on July 30, 2012. It is the second song in the Original Sin Story, following the life of Meta Salmhofer right up to the events of Moonlit Bear. Plot Девушка по имени Meta Salmhofer росла не зная кто её отец и мать. Когда её стукнуло 20 влюбилась в "murderer", потому ей передалось его зло и её стали называть ведьмой. A woman named Meta Salmhofer grows up without knowing who her mother or father was. When she's twenty, she falls in love with a "murderer". Because of her attraction to him, his evil stains her and people begin to call her a witch. Meta обнаружив Eve Moonlit в крови, понимает что сама заключена в цепях. В денб её казни man напоминающий убийцу в которого она влюбилась, предложил ей возможность сбежать, если она станет его подопытной. Она соглашается и становится участником Project 'Ma'. Из-за "God's seed", Hänsel и Gretel рождаются без отца. Вспомнив, что сама росла без родителей, она крадёт Hänsel и Gretel из лаборатории, потому что не могла позволить им такой судьбы. Eve Moonlit, covered in blood, is discovered by Meta, and she suddenly finds herself bound in chains. On the day of her execution, a man who resembled "the criminal murderer" she fell in love with offers to free her if she would consent to being a test subject. She agrees and becomes involved in Project 'Ma'. Inoculated with "God's seed", Hänsel and Gretel are born as test subjects with no father. Meta remembers then that she had been like Hänsel and Gretel, artificially created without parents. Meta refuses to let her children grow up like she did, and steals them from the laboratory. Спасаясь, Meta берёт Hänsel с Gretel в Held's Forest, и прячет их от других людей. Прогуливаясь ночью по лесу, она отходит, оставив детей одних. К её возвращению, дети исчезли, украденные Eve. Fleeing, Meta takes Hänsel and Gretel to Held's Forest and keeps them from other people. While taking a walk through the forest one night, she leaves the babies alone for a moment. When she comes back, the babies are gone, stolen by Eve. Characters Singing Roles MEIKO as Meta Salmhofer Non-Singing Roles Hiyama Kiyoteru as Pale Noël and Seth Twiright Kagamine Len as Hänsel Kagamine Rin as Gretel Hatsune Miku as Eve Moonlit Related Songs Moonlit Bear Moonlit Bear подробно описывает кражу детей, а в конце смерть Meta от рук Eve Moonlit. Moonlit Bear details the alluded to theft of Meta's children as well as its aftermath, describing Meta's death at the hands of Eve Moonlit. Project 'Ma' В песне Project 'Ma' рассказывается что привело Seth Twiright к поисками Meta, а так же описывается прошлое Eve Moonlit. The song Project 'Ma' recounts the events that would lead to Seth Twiright seeking out Meta, as well as describing Eve Moonlit's past and miscarriage. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название Salmhofer является немецким по происхождению, переводится как «наследник лосося" или "ферма лосося"; лосось, как известно, возвращается к точному месту своего рождения на нерест собственных детей. *В скандинавской мифологии, бог Локи пытался избежать наказания от богов, превратившись в лосося и сбежав по реке. *The name Salmhofer is German in origin, translating as "heir to a salmon" or "salmon farm"; salmon are known to return to the exact place of their birth to spawn their own children. *In Norse mythology, the god Loki attempted to escape punishment from the gods by transforming into a salmon and escaping into a river. Curiosities *На протяжении всего song PV, появляются два красных круга ,показывая пять различных изображений: брызги крови, два фрукта, участки травы с цветами и бабочками, два Ouroboroi и плода близнецов. *Интересно, каждое из изображений связано с Hänsel и Gretel, либо через мать и их появление на свет, либо через их детство. *Уроборос и плода содержат гребень Levianta недалеко от центра, ссылаясь на изображения Project 'Ma'. *Песня заканчивается так же, как начинается Moonlit Bear, с криков ворон. *Фамилия Pale Noël такая же как у преступной организации Père Noël. *Throughout the song PV, two red circles appear featuring five distinct images: blood splatters, two fruits, patches of grass with flowers and butterflies, two Ouroboroi, and twin fetuses. *Interestingly, each of the images are connected to Hänsel and Gretel, either through their mother and their births or through their early lives. *The Ouroboros and fetus contain the Levianta crest near the center, referencing the images other connection to Project 'Ma'. *The song ends the same way Moonlit Bear begins, with the caws of crows. *Pale Noël shares his last name with the criminal organization Père Noël. Gallery Concept Art= 631128590.jpg|Conceptual sketches depicting the laboratory by Ichika |-| Song PV= Little Meta.png|Meta as a child: born alone and unloved Meta and pale.PNG|A 20 year-old Meta falling in love with Pale Noël Eve.png|Meta finds Eve hysteric and bleeding, only to be captured shortly after Seth salmhofer's escape.PNG|Seth offers Meta freedom in exchange for her services RoyalInstitute.jpg|Levianta's Royal Institute Lab.PNG|Meta in the Laboratory Meta 2.png|Meta remembers her origin while gazing at her children Meta 3.png|Meta embracing the children she loves as she escapes Salmhofer witch.jpg|Meta fleeing with Hänsel and Gretel through a forest Eve apple.PNG|Eve stealing the twins during the final moments of the song PV